Talk:Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen/@comment-94.140.84.108-20130513070851/@comment-94.140.84.108-20130513164643
no, it is a blatant copy/paste of areas and giving them different lightings and enemies. Midnight Helix=Forsaken Cathedral The Bloodless Stockade=Ward of Regret connected to Gutter of Missery list goes on. basically i was completely floored when i entred Fallen City since that was actually area i didn't see yet. your PHENOMENAL fighting dungeon is nothing but Space Invaders at level 99 where enemies are ultra speedy, throw bomb every half second and the moment they reach (which will be in 1/2 sec based on speed) ledge it is Game over. unlike original Dogma, DA has no sense of acomplishment. and so on. damn sure i feel ripped off. i always love pushing the limits, so my 1st DA play was on new avi>Hard mode. started BBI at level 20-25 and finished it at level 65. also, i had 2 rules, no str boosters and no periapt or shrum junkie and no wakestones. my best weapons (and only) were SF Safire daggers and DF Dragons Ire and armor with 580def/480mdef. and that would not be coz i didn't get any level 1 or 2 weapons. all purifications resulted in useless crap or those 2. not to mention out of 11 level 3 novelties i got 9 scrolls of tenacity and 2 adhesions. based on that, i would kinda say that i don't really suck as player. but, let's see your PHENOMENAL crap. ultra enemy death... makes prisoner gorecyclops looks like damn genius. 3 slow moves where they force you to run for 1 hour. i mean, run past death and death will stop and start either casting sleep or talking which will result in hit. i killed death naked so i didn't used so much stamina and crap went past by faster. 100% sleep protection my a$$ prisoner gorecyclops... i mean... really. if enemy is so poor designed at least don't give that enemy too much hp, otherwise poor AI will only show up more. cursed dragon... i mean really, they fit one into Forsaken Cathedral???? so... to be able to move, dragon breaks all the physics like flying trough walls, objects and so on... and to make it worse they make you suffer that horror for hours ghost soldiers... ok, i don't mind enemies hard to kill. but, at least DO NOT cover whole room in Grand Maelstroms when spells in game suffer fatal flaw of breaking your visibilty since you don't see $hit trough them. daimon... ok, that one actually set new line of BS for me. dodge... does not work. you get hit? out of nowhere. his ice missiles look and act like some space game from 80s where everything was thrown on you from all sides. only way to dodge for me was Shearing Wind, even Cutting Wind is too slow and too short. while on his flying ice barrage i was simply on 90/10, if i dodged ok, if not, i died, pure luck. don't missunderstand. original game was brilliant, one of the best i ever played. and some parts of DA are as well, although DA is nothing but crap put up together to make money where enemies were designed by 3 drunken monkeys and spanish talking parrot. take fight with bishop for example. that was one of best fights ever. short and damn sweet, especially if you fight him like i did where one hit means KO and you need to survive 5-8 min onslaught of that.